


The Wedding

by raindrop_royal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindrop_royal/pseuds/raindrop_royal
Summary: i wrote this a long time ago and i meant for it to be part of a series but fuck that





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a long time ago and i meant for it to be part of a series but fuck that

Lafayette sat gingerly in the chair, George smiling at him from behind the desk.  
“That’ll be all, Alexander,” George said, glancing at the man at the door. Alex nodded, a little hesitant, then closed the door. Laf waited until he heard Alex’s footsteps fade away before hopping up onto the desk, pulling George in for a kiss.  
“I’ve missed you, mon coeur,” he said quietly, his lips against George’s cheekbone. George chuckled, pulling away to look at Lafayette.  
“I have something I want to ask you,” he said, pulling Lafayette into his lap. Laf giggled, kissing George on the cheek again.  
“What is it?” George reached into the bottom drawer of his desk, removing something that was quickly hidden by his hand.  
“Well, I was wondering where you’d want to move or if you’d want to move after we retire.” Laf pondered for a moment.  
“I think I’d like to move back to France, but further south. We’d have a little cottage and maybe some chickens. I’d decorate it however I want, and get an instant camera because pictures are a blessing to this universe, and we could have picnics and I’d try to teach you French, and we’d be happy together. But that’s so far in the future, and we don’t know what’ll happen.” George smiled.  
“Well, we might not know what’ll happen, but I do know what I want to happen,” he said, opening his hand. In his palm was a purple velvet box. Laf gasped.  
“George! Is that…?” He trailed off as George smiled. He offered Laf the box. The Frenchman took it, opening it slowly. Inside was a ring, glittering in all its silver glory. Laf pulled it from the box, noticing something inside the band. The inscription read ‘In this life and forever, I will always love you - George’. Laf blinked and felt tears fall. With shaking fingers, Laf slipped it on. He felt the tears fall harder.  
“Will you marry me?” George’s voice was soft and full of apprehension.  
“Yes,” Laf whispered.  
“What?”  
“Yes, yes, of course I’ll marry you!” He threw his arms around George’s neck, hugging him tightly. George laughed with relief. He stood, picking Laf up and spinning him around. He set Laf back on the floor, pulling him in for a kiss.

Lafayette sat at the table, the bar packed with college students. He was nervous, far more nervous now than he was going into battle at Yorktown. Alex was sure to arrive soon, with John and Herc in tow. Sure enough, as Laf glanced at the door for the hundredth time, he saw Alex come in, looking around. He waved the man over, who then gestured to the two behind him. They made their way to the table, Laf greeting them all warmly.  
“So, what did you wanna tell us?” Alex was seated in John’s lap, leaning his elbows on the table. Laf gulped. He shut his eyes. Instead of speaking, he lifted his hand from its hiding spot on his thigh and placed his palm in the middle of the table. He heard gasps and opened his eyes to see all three of them admiring the ring with doe eyes.  
“Where did you get that!?” Herc sounded awed, not looking up from the ring. Laf eased it off his finger, handing it to Herc to read the inscription. His eyes bugged out as John and Alex begged to know. Herc was silent, a wide smile spreading across his face as he handed the ring to John.  
“In this life and forever, I will always love you... from George!?” John’s voice rose at the end, making him sound incredulous.  
“Which George? Our George?” Alex asked as John handed the ring back. Laf smiled, putting the ring on again and nodding.  
“Yup. The one and only George Washington.” The three shared looks of surprise and joy. They all started talking at once.  
“I’m so excited-”  
“Oh my god can I be your best man-”  
“- dress or a suit cause whatever it is I’m making it-”  
“I will literally write your vows for you-”  
“- color scheme that compliments -”  
“I can draw up a guest list right here-”  
“What kind of food-”  
“- something with lilacs -”  
“- find a photographer -” Laf waved them all silent, laughing.  
“Mes amis, s’il vous plait, relaxez! He just proposed today! We haven’t started planning the wedding,” he said. “I’ll let you know who best man is, I’m taking you up on the offer to make my dress, and I could use your help writing my vows, but you will not be writing them for me. As for guests, it’s you three, the Schuylers, John Church, Maria, Theodosia because Peggy, and Burr because Theo. At least for now. If you have anyone you’d really like to invite, go ahead, but let me know.” All three nodded, smiling.  
“I can’t believe you’re getting married,” Alex said in awe.  
“To Gwash,” John added.  
“Can you believe how lucky we are? We got to have a second chance. You actually get to marry to whoever it is you love,” Alex said excitedly. His eyes were shining with passion, reminiscent of the old days. Herc nodded, then added to the conversation.  
“Have you told anyone else,” he asked. Laf shook his head.  
“I wanted to tell you first because you’re my best friends.” The three awed. Alex’s phone went off.  
“It’s George,” Alex said.  
“What’d he say,” Laf asked, leaning over.  
“He asked me if we’ve seen you yet. I told him yes and congrats. He’s typing.” Laf nodded.  
“He’s probably gonna ask you to be his best man, so that leaves me with John and Herc, and since Herc is gonna make my dress and be really busy, John, will you be my best man?”  
“Yes! Of course!” Laf couldn’t help but make a joke.  
“That’s funny, that’s what I’d say if George proposed to me. Oh wait.” John laughed.  
“You were right, Laf. He asked me to be his best man. I said yes,” Alex said. Laf smiled widely.  
“This is an actual dream come true for me,” he said, lost in a haze of happiness.

❤

Laf walked into the bridal store, John and Herc by his side. Alex was helping George pick a suit since George refused to “pile more stress on Hercules”. The store attendant, a young woman, greeted him with a fleeting look of confusion.  
“Hello. How may I help you,” she asked, her high, sweet voice surprisingly calming on Laf’s nerves.  
“Hello. We’re here for a wedding dress,” Laf said, mentally kicking himself. Of course he was here for a dress.  
“And who is the bride,” the lady asked, her confusion growing more apparent in her voice.  
“I am,” Laf said. He realized that he was twisting his fingers and stopped himself. The lady nodded.  
“I assume these are your friends?” Lafayette nodded.  
“This is John, my best man, and Hercules, who wanted to tag along on the dress adventure.” The lady nodded again, smiling a bit.  
“And what kind of dress were you looking for?” Laf gave a tiny sigh of relief.  
“Something knee-length and with lace?” The lady nodded.  
“Right this way please.” She waved the little party over. Laf linked arms with John and Herc, grateful for their support. The lady lead them into a showroom, then beckoned Laf into a dressing room.  
“This is my first time really doing this, so would you mind if I grabbed another assistant? Just to make sure I’m doing everything right?” The girl seemed worried, her professionalism fading a little. Laf chuckled.  
“No, I don’t mind at all.”  
“Thanks,” she said, her smile grateful. “I’ll go grab someone and be back in a few minutes. Feel free to return to your friends and peruse the racks.” She left the little room. Laf joined Hercules at the racks.  
“What about this one,” Herc said, holding up a dress. It was a very pale yellow color, with tiny sparkly seashell beads along the collar. Laf crinkled his nose.  
“I don’t think so. I don’t think I look very good in yellow.” Herc nodded, putting the dress back. John called Laf over.  
“What do you think?” The dress John held was light dusty pink, with slightly darker roses bunching up the side of the dress.  
“That one’s pretty, but it’s a little long,” Laf said, holding the hanger to his shoulder. John put the dress back. A voice sounded behind them.  
“Sir? If you please, this is Sebastian. He’s going to help me find your dress.” The lady had returned with a man. The three greeted him.  
“Hello. I’ve been told that you,” he said, pointing to Lafayette, “are the one in search of a dress?” Laf nodded.  
“Yes, I am.”  
“Oh, you’re French!” Sebastian seemed very interested in Lafayette now.  
“Y-yes, I am?”  
“I absolutely adore French fashion! It’s what I like to call pas fantastique.” Lafayette raised an eyebrow.  
“‘Pas fantastique’? Ca n’est pas que tu veux dire, vraiment?” Sebastian looked uncomfortable.  
“Uh, yes, of course. Uh, Carrie?” The lady took Lafayette’s arm.  
“Now, you said that you’d like a knee-length dress with lace?”  
“Yes.”  
“Did you want it in any specific shade or just white?”  
“Uh, I hadn’t really thought about it. I don’t really look good in yellow.”  
“And what is your budget?” Laf was dumbfounded for a moment.  
“Uh, around eight thousand dollars?”  
“Alright. So something knee-length with lace, not yellow, and around $8,000. I think we can something for you.” Carrie and Sebastian disappeared into another part of the store, leaving Laf, Herc, and John to relax on the couches. John fiddled with his fingers before sitting gingerly on the couch.  
“What are you afraid of, John?”  
“I don’t wanna mess up a couch that I can’t afford to fix.” Laf and Herc laughed.  
“We’d help you out if you did mess up the couch, John,” Herc said, patting John’s hand. John chuckled nervously, allowing himself to settle back.  
“Oh god, did you see how I fumbled when she asked what the budget was?” Laf rubbed a hand over his face. The other two laughed.  
“I think eight thousand was a good price, though,” Herc said.  
“That’s just because you don’t wanna have to make a mock designer dress that could cost $32,000 and give it away for free,” Laf said, snickering.  
“This is so exciting, Laf.” John turned to the bride-to-be.  
“I cannot believe you’re getting married! To George!” Hercules grabbed Laf’s hand, his eyes shining. It was clear he was very excited. He’d been offering to make Laf’s wedding outfit and/or plan his entire wedding since Alex’s wedding to Eliza all those years ago.  
“It is amazing, isn’t it,” Laf replied as Carrie returned, this time without Sebastian. Instead, she had an armful of dresses.  
“Sir? If you’ll follow me?” She gestured to the dressing room. Laf stood, trailing the hand that Herc had been holding. Herc gave it a squeeze before letting go. Laf followed Carrie into the dressing room, closing the curtain behind him. She hung the dresses on the rack.  
“Would you like a run-down of each dress or do you just want to try them on?”  
“Uh, my skin is sensitive to certain fabrics, so would you mind…?”  
“Oh, not at all!” Carrie pulled a dress from the rack and launched into a description of the fabric and the thread. Laf made as many mental notes as he could before she finished.  
“So, would you like to try any on?” Laf pulled three dresses from the rack.  
“These three?” Carrie nodded.  
“Do you need any help?” Laf shook his head.  
“Alright then! Just shout when you’re ready. I’ll be just outside.” Carrie left the tiny room. Laf heard her offering Herc and John drinks. With a sigh, he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. He pondered removing his pants before deciding to. Wearing old jeans might ruin the ‘beautiful bride’ image he was going for. Pulling the dress from the hanger, he saw that it had a lace-up back. He undid the dress as much as he could without pulling the laces from the loops. Luckily, he could slip into the dress pretty easily.  
“Thank God for a lack of boobs,” he said under his breath, shimmying the dress up his torso. He held it up, poking his head out from the curtain.  
“Carrie? Can you lace me up?”  
“Of course,” came Carrie’s cheery voice. She sashayed into the room.  
“Oh, you look lovely,” she exclaimed. She took the ends of the laces in her hand.  
“It’s lucky that you’re so flat-chested. Otherwise, this would be much more difficult,” she quipped. She tightened the laces, turning Lafayette around to show him. He gasped.  
“Oh my god.” Carrie was beaming.  
“I didn’t lie, honey. You look fantastic.” Lafayette nodded.  
“I really like this one…” He twirled the dress, watching the skirt flow out.  
“Come on, let’s go show your friends.” Laf nodded, picking the skirt up. He stepped out from behind the curtains.  
“Wait here for a moment,” Carrie said. She opened the door to the showroom. Laf heard her high voice.  
“Cover your eyes! Your friend is coming out!” Some shuffling, then Carrie returned.  
“Let’s go.” She lead Lafayette out into the room. In the middle of the room was a little pedestal. Laf stood on it, surrounded by mirrors.  
“Can we open our eyes yet,” John said, impatience making him sound childish.  
“Open your eyes,” Laf replied, looking at the mirrors in wonder. From behind him came gasps of amazement.  
“Laf… you look incredible!”  
“Oh my god, now I want that dress.” Carrie was chuckling.  
“It seems to be a crowd favorite. What do you say?”  
“I like it, but I also wanna try on the rest of them.”  
“Alright. Let’s go back to the dressing room, then.”

Two hours and ten dresses later, Laf left the bridal store empty-handed, but light on his feet.  
“What’d you tell her,” Herc asked as they walked to the car.  
“I told her that I couldn’t choose just one dress.” John and Herc laughed.  
“Good thinking,” John quipped. Herc slid into the backseat, John in the driver’s seat and Laf in the passenger’s.  
“Let me see the pictures,” Herc said, leaning forward. Laf unlocked his phone, pulling up the pictures.  
“Don’t swipe past the pink dress,” Laf said, a hint of warning in his voice. John smirked.  
“Why, cause otherwise he’ll find the nudes you and George send each other?”  
“No!” Lafayette looked affronted. “It’s just that… George sends me really cute texts and… I like to screenshot them.”  
“Aw! That’s so cute, Laf!” John and Herc cooed at Lafayette. Herc returned to looking at the pictures, occasionally making grunting noises. John turned on the radio, flipping through stations. Laf leaned back, listening to John hum along to the songs. He took a deep breath, settling comfortably into his seat.

❤

Lafayette woke up to sunlight streaming into his room, his blanket comfortably pulled up to his chin. He snuggled further under his blanket, dazedly pondering why George didn’t seem to be cuddling him, but perhaps he had to work early… Suddenly, someone shaking him.  
“What, what, what’s happening?” Laf’s half-asleep brain tried to rouse him, but he was too comfortable.  
“Get up, Laf!” John’s voice registered. Laf mumbled something, rolling over.  
“Get up!” Nothing. Laf felt John move from the bed, and a shuffling near the end of the bed, but was not prepared for the sound of pans being banged together.  
“MARIE-JOSEPH PAUL YVES ROCH GILBERT DU MOTIER. GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED. YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED TODAY.” Laf’s hands flew to his ears. He processed what John had said, his eyes flying open.  
“Oh my god, I am getting married!” John beamed, dropping the pans on Laf’s bed.  
“Now you’ve got it! Come on, breakfast is ready and I’ll run a bath while you eat, okay?” Laf nodded, throwing the covers off himself.  
“Wait, where’s George,” Laf asked as he grabbed his phone from the charger.  
“He slept at our place, remember? So that Alex could help him get ready, and anyway, it’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.” Laf nodded.  
“Right. Okay.”  
“I’ll get your bath ready.” John left, leaving Laf to pad into the kitchen quietly. He served himself coffee, grabbing a pain aux chocolat from the plate and settling on a stool by the counter. He opened his messages to see tons from his friends, wishing him a happy wedding. He scrolled through the messages, smiling at each one. Finally, he came across one from George. He opened it, fingers tingling.

mon coeur: morning, my love! i can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you!

Laf smiled, tapping out a reply. He sent it, then finished his breakfast. He stood just as John called for him. He walked to the bathroom, trailing his fingers along the wall.  
“I added some oils, I hope you don’t mind,” John said as Laf entered, the scent of lavender and rose hitting him.  
“Oh, it smells lovely. Thank you, John,” Laf said. John smiled, leaving the bathroom. Laf stripped off his pajamas, sinking into the warm bath. He relaxed in the bath for an hour before John knocked on the door.  
“Laf, it’s time to get ready. I have your dress laid out and Herc is gonna help me do your hair.”  
“Okay. I’ll be out in a moment,” Laf answered. He soaked in the bath for a few more seconds before pulling the plug. He stood, grabbing the towel from the rack and drying himself off, then wrapping it around his hair. He put on the robe that John had left him, then left the warm room. He entered the bedroom to see his dress beautifully laid out on the bed. Herc and John were in the corner, fussing over something.  
“What are you doing,” Laf asked. Herc jumped, turning around quickly.  
“Nothing you need to be concerned about yet,” he answered, his hands tucked behind his back. Laf nodded, seating himself gingerly on the bed so he didn’t wrinkle his dress. Herc took a small stack of folded clothes in his hands.  
“You’re gonna have to wear these so we can do your hair. We don’t wanna mess up your dress.”  
“Okay.” Laf took the clothes. John and Herc closed the door behind themselves. Laf could hear their quiet conversation as he changed into a large, old button-down and sweatpants.  
“You can come in again,” he called. John and Herc came in, buzzing with excitement.  
“So, John was saying that we could put your hair in a ponytail, but braid it in places and then pin the braids back with the pretty pins which we may or may not have bought excessive amounts of.”  
“That sounds good to me,” Laf replied. John and Herc immediately got to work, taking a comb and working through the knots. They finished in thirty minutes.  
“Okay, now we have to get your dress on you without messing your hair up.” John and Laf slowly worked the dress over Laf’s head, managing to not mess up their hard work while Herc somehow managed to not have a heart attack. Herc had his eyes covered, but when he heard rustling fabric, he opened his eyes to see Laf spinning around the room.  
“I feel like a princess!” John was trying desperately to spin Laf, but he was just a little too short to do it comfortably. Laf stopped spinning, a little breathless.  
“Herc, it’s beautiful! I love it!” He was beaming, his cheeks red from spinning. Herc couldn’t help but return the smile.  
“It was so fun to make. Do me a favor and try not to get it too dirty tonight,” Herc said, tossing Laf a meaningful glance. The bride laughed, pulling Hercules into a hug.  
“Thank you.” John whistled.  
“Sorry to be a buzzkill, but the car’s here.” Laf’s face fell slowly. He sank onto the bed, breathing deeply.  
“Laf? Are you okay?” John clutched Laf’s arm.  
“I’m fine. I’m just… I’m getting married today,” he said, awe in his voiced. “This is the man I’m gonna spend my entire life with. I’m excited… and terrified. I’m so much younger than him, and I have my entire life to get married. What if marriage is the end? What if this is it for me?” Lafayette looked so scared and sad that John wanted to hug him and never let go.  
“Laf, do you remember Yorktown? And how life-or-death that was?” Herc grabbed Laf’s hand, holding it tight. Laf chuckled nervously.  
“I’d take Yorktown right now.”  
“Marriage isn’t like Yorktown. It’s not life or death. Marriage is getting to join the army and see new things. Marriage is coming to America to see your future unfold. It’s terrifying on the journey there, but once you’re there, there are so many possibilities!” Laf nodded, swallowing. He took a deep breath.  
“I’m ready. Let’s go.”  
“Oh, wait, we have something for you,” John said, running into another room. There was some rustling and some fumbling, then John returned with something wrapped in white lace.  
“What bride is complete without their veil,” John said softly as he unwrapped the item. Underneath all the lace was the most beautiful flower crown Laf had ever seen. The pink flowers looked real, adding a splash of color to Laf’s lily white bride picture. Gently, John reached up to place it on Laf’s head. He bent down so that John could reach. He lifted his head, the crown set firmly in place. As John fixed the veil so that it fell just right, Laf felt powerful, beautiful, and most of all, excited. John finished fussing, examining Lafayette.  
“You ready?”  
“Yeah, I’m ready.” They walked down to the car, arm in arm. They shuffled a bit with Laf’s dress, then sped off toward the wedding.  
George stood at the altar, nervously tapping his fingers. The wedding was going to begin soon, and he was full of raging emotions. Alex stood to his side, looking impeccable for one that got dressed in ten minutes because he was too busy making sure George looked amazing. He must’ve sensed George’s unease because he came to stand closer.  
“Are you alright, sir?”  
“Can I be real a second, Alexander? I’m terrified.”  
“Of what, sir?”  
“Of not living up to Laf’s expectations. Of failing him. Of not being enough. Alex,” George said, desperation coloring his eyes, “I love Lafayette more than anything in this world. I would lay my life down for him. I don’t want to be anything less than what he wants. I don’t want him to marry me thinking that I’m just what he can settle for. He has so much ahead of him and he’s just throwing it all away to be with me! I want to make sure it’s worth it, and I’m not sure if I can.” Alex laughed.  
“Sir, I can assure you that Lafayette feels the same way about you.” George was shocked.  
“How do you know?”  
“Because we fought together and were friends then, and because I know him now. I know he feels the same, especially going by how often he won’t stop talking about you. And anyway, it's not like getting married is gonna hinder him from experiencing life, or traveling. It means that he'll have someone to come with him.” George smiled.  
“I suppose you’re right, Alexander. Thank you.” At that moment, John walked in, taking his spot to George’s right.  
“Lafayette is coming. There was a snag with the veil, but Herc’s helping him.” George nodded, his nerves returning, but not with the same ferocity as before. His talk with Alex helped calm them. The music started up then and down the aisle came Lafayette, flanked by Hercules. George’s heart twinged at the sight, both out of love for Lafayette and out of sorrow about his parents. He stared at Laf with love and a strong desire to make him as happy as possible. They reached the end of the aisle, Herc gently kissing Laf on the cheek before standing behind John. George reached a hand out to Lafayette, who took it gently. His hands were cold and trembling as George rubbed them with his thumbs as they turned to face the minister.

It was 11 pm, and everyone was drunk. Alex and John had gone off somewhere, likely to make out; Hercules and Peggy were dancing together and giggling at Peggy's flamboyance; Eliza was standing in the corner with Angelica, tears staining both their faces. The rest of the crew was dancing, eating, and dozing off in each other's laps. George sat in the center of the head table, Laf leaning back against his chest. They were talking, absurdly, about the logic of having little candies as table decorations. Their hands fluttered over each other, a butterfly dance of fingers and soft touches. A song started playing and Laf glanced at George, his eyes shining.  
“Please, George? It’s our song! And who only dances to two songs at their own wedding?” Laf's pleading tone made George smile. He kissed Laf's hand.  
“Alright. Let’s go dance.” Laf swung up, pulling his new husband onto the dance floor. They spent the rest of the night dancing until everyone had left and the DJ packed up his gear. On the drive home, they held hands and talked about nothing important whatsoever. When they got home, George swept Laf off his feet, carrying him into the house. Laf smiled, leaning into George's embrace. He gently set Laf down in the living room, taking his hand. They started dancing again. They waltzed around the room, Laf smiling all the while as George whispered how much he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> i want to thank my friend for getting me into the pit of hell that is lafayette/washington and my incessant need for self-indulgent wedding fics
> 
> also sidenote: page breaks don't actually work the way i want them to on ao3 and i think it's complete bullshit


End file.
